Akatsuki: Art of Chaos
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: So guys this is a side fic to 'The Art of Creation' showing how the Akatsuki dealt with the new and most of all shocking situation presented in front of them...
1. Tobi

A/N: so guys as promised here is the fic which will be some sort of a side fic to _**'The Art of Creation'**_. Each chapter will feature one Akatsuki character, except Dei and Itachi because they already they moments in the main fic, and how they dialed with Deidara's strange behavior, how they took the news, lived through the pregnancy and how they dealt with the birth…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or in this case the Akatsuki in it, but Riako and Hikaru are mine, Yumi belongs to my friend Anna-chan, who by the way begun to make a dojishi out of the fiction, the first chapter is almost ready…

P.S.: I will try to write the fic in the previous character's POV so please spare with me, oh and before I forget this stories will have scenes in it about which you couldn't read in the actual fic because something other happened in the same time…

I. Tobi

* * *

Things have changed since a while here by the Akatsuki. It is now a whole week since sempai got his twins, they are soo kawaii! I'm really happy that the Uchiha clan finally begins to rise again, just as the majestic phoenix from his own ashes. I really need to chuckle about this, I think I'm Madara again and Tobi is sleeping. He is really a good boy.

Well, who would have ever known that Itachi would be the first to have children, but I'm happy. I still remember the whole situation as if it would have been yesterday, even if these are mostly Tobi's memories. Don't feel confused I may have a split personality, but Tobi and I still share the same body and memories and of course we have the permission to see them…

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_We were all standing in the meting room and gapping. Leader-sama had decided that he and Konan-chan need to go on a vacation, but before that he sent my cousin Itachi and sempai out on a mission. I saw when Leader-sama left that Hidan-san made a hand symbol and the others snickered well except Kakuzu-san who smacked Hidan-san on the head and so the fighting begun again. _

_We were waiting since a while for Itachi and sempai to return, but there was no sign of them. I begun to feel worried, but then I felt Kisame-san's large blue hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he told me that I don't need to worry because they both can keep one eye at themselves. _

"_Hey guys, come we go down to the beach!" yelled Hidan-san excited as he entered the room. _

"_I'm in it!" Kisame-san yelled happily and threw a fist in the air, but then he suddenly walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. We all looked first confused at him. _

"_What is Kisame-san doing, Tobi would like to know please." I asked and he looked up at me grinning. He and Zetsu-san are probably the only ones here in the Akatsuki who really like me. _

"_I'm writing a note so that Itachi-san and Deidara know where we are." He explained it to me. _

"_Oh, now Tobi understands." I said. _

_A bit later on the beach after a little swimming I asked Zetsu-san if he would like o build a sandcastle with me. I was really happy that both of his sides agreed. I know that most people think that Zetsu-san in a dangerous and cannibalistic monster, but I still like him. He was always nice to me and I like to be near him. I know that because of his appearance he is very lonely, and even under the Akatsuki who well except maybe Itachi san were all looked at as outsiders in they hometowns which they left. I don't mind to be near hi and even it is our little secret that since four weeks I sneak every night in to his room and we sleep beside each other, we only snuggle and enjoy each others warmth and caring. _

_So we sat there in the warm sand and were building happily on our little castle. After a while we were halfway ready as I looked around for something to use as a decoration, I found it. Well it was as I later found out that it was Kakuzu-san's money. Well I found it out after he screamed my name in panic and threw himself with a dramaticall diving at our castle. Well I was sad because of the castle, but that was one impressive jump. _

_Later when we arrived home was Itachi-san sitting in the living room and reading a book, but sempai had locked himself in his room. And the strange things only begun… _

_Sempai was often sick in the mornings and the evenings, he had strange mod swings which even scared me and the food he was eating was gross. Tobi is a good boy, but that was even for me to much. _

_It was a five days later that we evening we pulled straws as o who should go and find out what was wrong. I was relieved that it wasn't me; I still shuddered because of the time where I dared to tell sempai that his food looks strange. I had spent that night whimpering in Zetsu-san's arms. _

_After Sasori left we all at down in the living room and were discussing about if Sasori-san was still alive or not, but then we suddenly heard sempai scream and run to his room. There we found sempai laying in a death faint on the ground twitching a five times and Sasori-san was about to kill Kisame-san while screaming. We were all confused, but then suddenly sempai jumped up and screamed something which nearly made me faint. _

_Deidara-sempai was pregnant with Itachi's child… _

_We all needed a long time to get over the shock, but still we were shocked. There will be soon a new Uchiha. The others had a harder time with dealing with the news. We were all sitting in the living room and after Kisame-san asked sempai a five questions I joined Hidan-san __by praying so I didn't even notice when Kisame-san left. _

_Later on the next morning we were having breakfast in the kitchen as suddenly Kisame-san come inside grinning, followed by a really pretty girl with a very kind smile. She was Kisame-san's old schoolmate and she told us interesting things. _

_I like Ria-chan, she is really nice, she often helped us by sempai's pregnancy and all. I was really happy that Leader-sama after returning decided that she could join, so had Zetsu-san now also a partner to work with. _

_It was not long before the birth that I have decided that I want to tell the others who I was. So as by one of the breakfast almost everyone left for the bathroom because they imagined what sempai and Itachi did that night I revealed myself. I was a bit happy as I saw Itachi wrapping his arms protectively around sempai, it showed me that he rally cared. Well after that day we had a better relationship and even the others become nicer to me. _

_Then come the birth, my hands are still hurting because Itachi and I were so dumb to hold sempai's hands while he cursed things which made even Hidan blush. Well we didn't had it to nice then sempai had a bone crashing grip and his hand mouth bit in our palms, it hurt like hell. But then come Ria-chan together with Hanabi-chan, but we all were surprised that Sasuke and Sakura-chan were with her, but there was no time for looking confused. _

_After long hours of what I can only interpret as pain and horror the baby was born. We were all happy, but Ria-chan looked worried and said that something was wrong with the baby. My heart nearly stopped, but then I think I heard my hand bones break as sempai screamed up. A second baby was coming! _

_Ria-chan told Kisame-san and Sakura-chan to deliver the second baby while she tries to save the first one. Well, I fainted shortly after she left… _

_To my luck I was not to long out, but when I come to my senses again the baby was born, it was a cut little girl. Then Riako also come back and told us that the first baby was ok now. I was so happy, but then she suddenly said that Hidan-san was also pregnant, well Kakuzu-san woke up after three hours. We used that time to speak with Sasuke and we finally managed to get things settled. _

_Together we will re-live the Uchiha clan… _

_End Flashback… _

* * *

Well I need to go now, I'm going on a walk with the twins to give sempai and Itachi some alone time.

Tobi is a good boy…

Owari

* * *

A/N: so it is already 0:34 in the night here and I have school tomorrow at 8:00 so sorry that the end got a bit shorter, but I'm beginning to feel tired, but I still wanted to get this one up. The next one up will be Pain… 


	2. Pain

A/N: hey I'm back again with a new chapter even if this will be shorter because Pain wasn't there by most of the happenings…

II. Pain

* * *

I still can't believe what happened, but I should have known better. Never leave a bunch of S-class missing-nins alone for more then a second then they can manage co cause chaos in only a minute… 

I only wanted to have a nice vacation together with Konan only that one of those idiots break the door in or in Zetsu's case don't even use that damned door! I had enough, I needed a vacation before I murder everyone, well Hidan would probably live, but I don't care, but to be honest if I would have known just what the heck would happen if I go on that vacation and send Deidara and Itachi out on that mission, I would have left it…

_

* * *

_

_Flashback… _

_We had just arrived at the hotel we were staying when I had a strange feeling, but I dismissed it, because I had a certain blue haired person who was by the way my partner dressing in the bathroom. I need to point out that my mind went totally blank and I lost a great amount of blood out of my nose when she walked out in that damn sexy bikini, so no one should blame me. _

_We had great fun together on the beach by day and by night, I think by the last part everyone knows what I mean. It was then a five weeks later that I gave in that strange feeling and called home to know what was wrong. God sometimes I felt like they parent. I waited by the phone impatiently as it was finally picked up by Kakuzu. _

"_Hello?" I __heard __him __ask._

"_Kakuzu, __it__ is __the __Leader __have__ Itachi __and__ Deidara __finished __the __mission__?"__let __me __point__ out a __little __fact __only __my__ partner __and__ I __really __mean __only__ Konan is __allowed __to __call __me __by __my __real __name_

"_Ugh…__well __in __a way __yes__…." __This __was __not __good__, Kakuzu __never __stuttered._

"_What __do __you __mean __in__ a __way. __Got __one __of __them __injured __or __both__?" I __know __that__ I __sounded __annoyed, but I freaking wanted to know just what the heck was wrong!_

"_Ugh…__well __there __was__ a __little __accident__…"__at__ that I __nearly __dropped __the __reciever._

"_What __accident__?" I __asked __don't __caring __about __the __little __note __of __worry __in __my __voice._

"_Well__ Sir…we will have a brand new Akatsuki member here in a five months…." I __heard__ Kakuzu __say __and my jaw fell._

"_What? __Who__?" I __was __shocked. __Did those idiots hire a new member while I was out? They will be burned when I get home. _

"_Well Deidara got pregnant with Itachi's child…" I __don't __know __if__ he __said something more then when I heard what Kakuzu said my world went black… _

_Shortly after I woke up we immediately went home only to find out that __we can thank Kisame's old school mate for the whole situation, thought I was rather impressed by her unusual jutsu. Then I decided that she should join us partly because of her skills and on the other hand because no one of us knew how to handle a pregnant person. Please usually when Konan gets her days I lock myself in my room and pray for the week to be over. _

_After a five moths I was really glad that I made her join, I usually don't get frightened by others, but Deidara gave me the creeps. Some time later then we all found out that Tobi and Itachi are relatives, now that was a shocking news after you almost puked your guts out. _

_And then come the birth, I think I was never so frightened in my live then and I suddenly begun to feel a great respect towards my mother and every woman, a birth must feel like Hell. I nearly fainted like three times in a row. And then come finally Riako back with Kisame and oh great Itachi's little brother and a pink haired fan-girl. We all were worried and in panic mostly when something was wrong with the baby and there was already a second one on the way. Well lets just say I fainted… _

_End Flashback… _

* * *

If anyone dares to call me a wimp then they are as good as dead. Oh, and did I already tell you the fact that now Hidan is also pregnant from Kakuzu, he had a nervous break down thanks to the news. Just wonderful, now I have a new female member who works as Zetsu's partner, two male members with twin babies, a pregnant sex crazy priest and a freaked out money loving soon-to-be-father.Oh and did I already mention that Konan bgins to think about th idea to have a beby on her own?

I soo love my live…

Owari

* * *

A/N: the next one up will be Zetsu… 


	3. Zetsu

A/N: ok I have now a really bad mode…mi TV at home doesn't want to turn on and is probably dead and that means that since the time of his shot down it only taped blackness instead of the Naruto episodes…

And that means I will be in a rather twitchy mode so I'm writing and look at anime pictures to get my mode up a bit…

P.S.: in this chap I will use normal and bold letters to show who is speaking…and will probably be short…

'speak'-Zetsu's white side

'**speak'-Zetsu's black side**

III. Zetsu

**

* * *

**Mostly because even when we are over with one catastrophe, we already standing in front of the second one. **Namely Hidan being due in four months and Kakuzu is near a nervous breakdown; to sad he would probably taste after rotted flesh. **This is sadlytrue. Since the twins are here we have all more work to do, but to be honest no one minds this, the two are really adorable. **And in this we all agree. **Yes and Tobi looks so really cute while playing around with them, don't you think? **Yes, you are right by that. We don't have all to much to say about the things which have happened in the past months. **

The time we found out that Dei was pregnant was rally shocking, poor Tobi felt so shocked. **Yes the poor thing whimpered almost all nigh in our arms. To be honest I felt the first time in my live something which you could call jealousy. Why you would like to know? Because I was all my time alone, even by the Akatsuki I was feeling alone, well until I met Tobi. He was in a way different; he didn't fear me because how I look, but if someone looks at the other Akatsuki members they can see that we are a bunch of freaks. What I is that he also likes to be near me, the others mostly exist in they own little worlds, but Tobi wanted to be in my world. **

We were rather stunned when one night he suddenly stood in front of our door and asked us if he could sleep by us. We needed a five minutes to give him one answer and finally we let him in and went together to bed. We were about to fall asleep as he suddenly snuggled up to us with the words "_Zetsu will keep Tobi safe"_. **This was the first time in our life that someone said that they felt safe with us. It was a nice feeling which we had the opportunity to enjoy every night. **But after Deidara got pregnant and Tobi fought down the shock he pent almost every free minute by the blond. **I felt alone again and I didn't understand why he cared so much, but then a he revealed that he was also an Uchiha. **We were shocked, but now we understood that h only wanted to keep the new member of his family safe. **Or members would be better considering that it turned out that Deidara awaited twins, how interesting. **

Now we are finally over it except for the fact that Kisame is sometimes complaining because most of the time he is the one in dipper duty. **Which is always funny to watch mostly that Kakuzu is also sometimes sent to help him or keep one eye on the twins as a practice for his own child. **He is now actually praying that Hidan doesn't get twins. **Yes and Deidara got on a Diet because of the plus pounds he got because of the pregnancy and Hidan's new food fetish is officially more disturbing then Deidara's was. **

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **

"**KAKUZU HOW DARE YOU SCARE MY BABIES!" **

"**THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS WERE CHEWING ON MY MONEY!!!" **

"**KOTSU!" **

'_**BOOOOOMMMM'**_

Sounds like as if Kakuzu managed to piss Deidara up. **He is scary when his mother instincts are active. **Itachi and Kisame will be back home again in three hours which means.** Sasori will spend the night again in the company of Riako and Kisame who will not leave the two alone. **You could think that he is jealous. **We could care less about that we got Tobi back again and we still can make our room soundproof with our plants. **Yes who would have thought that Itachi and Deidara could be THAT loud. **I agree and now lets go Tobi wanted to go shopping with us for the twins in Konoha.** That is true lets go.

Owari

* * *

A/N: I know that A. it was short and B. Zetsu was mostly not talking about the pregnancy and birth, but to give some explaining. Writing in Zetsu's POV is not easy if you ask me and for the other this fic shows the thoughts of the Akatsuki on the whole event and everyone thinks differently and so the important things are also different…the next one will be Kakuzu, I'm putting Sasori and Kisame on the last two places because they will be in a way more complicated mostly Kisame… 


	4. Kakuzu

A/N: ok guys sorry for not updating sooner but now I'm finally back with a new chapter…

Warning: Kakuzu will be swearing a bit…

IV. Kakuzu

* * *

I so hate my live!

I'm now officially sure that someone up there hates my guts. Why do I think that, you might wane know? That is easy…first of all that I got a fucking annoying partner who I can't get rid of like the others because A. he is a freaking masochist and B. he is immortal. How I know that one? Well not many cut down heads are insulting the one cutting they heads of and growling to be shawed up again. Oh and did I mention that said annoying and always bitching partner of mine is now FUCKING PREGNMANT WITH MY CHILD!!

How this could have happened that is easy to explain.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_After Leader-sama left and I tried to ignore the idiotism of my partner we have decided to go to the beach. Why I agreed? It was free what else could I want? Did you even see the prices in those public bathhouses? _

_On the beach I finally managed to relax by counting my precious money until Sasori, who was sitting beside me and reading, asked if I heard a scream? _

"_You__are__only__imagining__things__ Sasori __and__now__let__me__count__my__…TOBI!!!!" I __screamed__in__utter__ horror __and__ I __think__at least three of my hearts stopped beating as I run to save my precious money from the sand in which that masked idiot was pressing it. _

_Let's just say Hidan laughed even on the whole ride back home until I didn't sew his big mouth shut. _

_After__ arriving back home we were a bit startled that there were no signs of a fight between Itachi and Deidara. The Uchiha was sitting peacefully in the living room and reading while Deidara strangely locked himself inside his room. _

_After that day I think we all noticed the changing in our blond buddle of energy. Heck if I would have got a ryu for every time he dashed to the bathroom I would be swimming in money right now. So we all decided to find out what was wrong. _

_After we managed to drag Sasori to Deidara's room and literally threw him inside we were all waiting in the living room as we suddenly heard Deidara scream. We all dashed like mad to his room and Hidan that bloody idiot nearly ripped the door out of his place. Does that bloody good for nothing idiot know just how much that bloody door coasted? _

_After we peeked inside and saw a rather confusing scene we all paled and froze down after hearing Deidara's outburst. How in the name of hell did he get pregnant from Itachi? _

_We were all in shock, well except for Sasori who looked about ready to kill Itachi. Well who can blaim him he just figured out that his partner is having a child. Well on one morning we were all in the kitchen and I think I was already at my fourth cup of coffee that morning as suddenly Kisame walked inside grinning with a young woman. _

_It turned out that she and Kisame were friends in school and that she has created a rather strange jutsu which she called 'her art'. Great one other artist, as if those to were not enough. To say the truth I nearly choked on my own breath as I saw the reward put out for her head, but then she turned saying that, that was the price for her alive so she turned the page…and then everything went black…_

_After I finally woke up they sent me to pick up the phone which was ringing already since ten minutes. _

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Kakuzu, it is the Leader, have Itachi and Deidara finished the mission?"I nearly dropped the reciever in shock. _

"_Ugh…well in away yes…." This was hard to tell him._

"_What do you mean in a way? Got one of them injured or both?" __Leader-sama sounded a bit annoyed if you sk me. What a luck that you can't use jutsus through a telephon._

"_Ugh…well there was a little accident…" I managed to get out._

"_What accident?" now he sounded strangely worryed. Since hen did he care? _

"_Well Sir…we will have a brand new Akatsuki member here in a five months…." I said._

"_What! Who?" _

"_Well Deidara got pregnant with Itachi's child…" and then there was death silence on the other end of the line and I could clear hear when a body hit the ground. "He took the news better then I thought…"and with that I hung up. _

_Then__ we spent the rest of the day hiding behind he couch thanks to our brilliant Uchiha who managed to get a certain blond rather pissed. Doest that guy think that money grows on trees!!! Actually that would be pretty nice, but sadly this is only my dream… _

_I swear I nearly cried as I counted together how much money we needed to use to get everything repaired. _

_Later in the evening when the danger was over Konan called us and we got all the info that the child will become an Akatsuki member. _

_After Leader-sama com back we explained him everything and o he decided that Riako will stay and become Zetsu's partner. It was a five days after this that we all went out to drink except our soon-to-be-parents that is. Well after we returned home well…we avoided the bathroom for a while after what we saw in there.__ And I almost spent to fucking days to get my partner over the shock. _

_Oh and did I mention that Hidan's food habits begun to look as disgusting as Deidara's or even worse? I really feared that the same thing happened with us as by Itachi and Deidara. I mean Hidan is acting so after he trained once with Riako and after the training I put a hand on his shoulder and dragged him out to our next mission. _

_He says he only has a sympathy pregnancy because he was often the babysitter for the blond. I really hoped at that time that he was right… _

_On that evening we were greeted by the interesting sight of Itachi and Deidara finally acting as a family. It was in a way frightening, but also cute in a way. After that I suggested we choose as to who will go to Konoha and tell the news to the soon-to-be-uncle. _

_On the next morning we were all in the kitchen, minus four members, but Sasori and Riako suddenly appeared. Riako told us that the Puppet Master spent the night by her which caused Kisame to break a rather expensive knife. We all found it better to sit a bit farther away from him. Then come our two missing members also inside, talking about things I will not repeat, and we soon left to throw up. _

_When we returned our jaws dropped. TOBI WAS A FREAKIN UCHIHA!!! _

_It was later that day that we were all sitting in the living room, Kisame went to tell Sasuke and oh what a surprise we found out who that person was Riako went visiting. She visited no one other then Hiashi Hyuuga and now was she sitting there on the ground with said man's youngest child and Konan. Suddenly Deidara come in and spoke about spilled water or something like that. Suddenly my eyes widened as I understood, it looks like that some of the others understood to then blank panic broke out. _

_Riako then even went to get Kisame and as long we watched Deidara breaking the hand of his 'lover's' and that of said 'lover's' cousin. Now that must hurt and wow the blond artist's cursing made even Hidan blush and to know that he had even a bigger vocabulary for these words?_

_Then the baby was finally there, but something went wrong so Riako went in to one other room with some of the others so we needed to deliver the second child. We almost fainted when we were looking at a little girl. Those poor unfortunate losers who even try to smile at her will probably feel the wrath of the Mangekyo Sharingan… _

_And then they come back with the first child who was ok by now, but then Riako said something which sent me and some of the others to the ground. _

"…_congratulations__daddy__…"_

_End__Flashback__… _

* * *

Now I'm hiding in the closet from my pregnant and most of all, sex crazed partner. I like to be violent to the ones with who I usually sleep, but I don't want Hidan, mostly not when he is in the sixth month of his damned pregnancy.

I think after that birth I will need some new hearts.

And I can only pray that we don't get twins…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: the next one up will be Hidan… 


	5. Hidan

A/N: hey guys, because our autumn break is nearing I have decided to continue some of my other fic to. So for the ones reading my '_Battle B-Daman' _and '_Kim Possible' _fic, the next chapter for both will be soon up I promise. Today we were only 3 people out of 16 in our Turkish class, that was shocking and I nearly bust out laughing, but managed to suppress it, this was he only moment I was happy to have a cold. Why I nearly cracked up? Because our teacher told us that flour in Turkish is '_un'_…

Ok, now let us start with the chapter, shall we…

Warning: why do I even bother putting this one out? Please we are speaking here about Hidan, we all know what will come out of this…

V. Hidan

* * *

Where is that damned good for nothing, money whore heathen when I need him? Oh how do I hate my freaking libido for this and that damned carving feeling, I just can't help myself. I FREAKING WANT TO GET FUCKED BY KAKUZU!!!

How in Jashin's name did I get in this damned situation. I…I can't control myself…I…I just want to throw myself at him, to kiss him hungrily and then…OH JASHIN NOW I REALLY NEED HIM!!

**KAKUZU YOU FUCKING MONEY WHORE! GET YOUR ASS HERE IMEDIATELY!! **

Really, if I would have known that I will end up pregnant from my partner. I'm not a freaking woman like Deidara.

Man when Leader-sama told us that he would go on a vacation I was really happy and had a rather good guess what he would do in the first place to relax, but Kakuzu, that old hag didn't find it that funny. Well after that we went to the beach and Itachi and Deidara were on a mission. Jashin if we would have known what will happen there I would have used my curse on the two to nail them to the wall.

Well on the beach I had fun, mostly after watching Kakuzu dive in panic for his money which the spiral face used as decoration. I couldn't stop laughing until that bastard didn't shave my lips together.

Now I would love it, if he would silence me with his lips or his….oook I officially hate my libido, but now I can partly understand Deidara. When you get pregnant you don't have control over your body, but he wanted fuck the Uchiha and he didn't hide that good.

Why in Jashin's name was I such a total idiot to ask that damned woman to train with me. Oh jeah I thought that she looked hot. Well lets just say that for a rather long period I really hoped that I had only a sympathy pregnancy because I got to often assigned to babysit our pregnant Barbie. I mean please I often sat there listening to him babbling about the Uchiha's body…how does he know so much details?

Well then it happened they got together oh and Sasori needed to spend the night by Riako, man I really thought that Kisame would launch himself at the puppet and rip him apart. Hmm….can it be that our dear fishy has deeper feelings then only friendship for his old classmate?

Well we were partly happy that the two finally got together. Kakuzu was on the verge of a nervous breakdown after seeing nearly half of the HQ getting blown up. Well and then when we found out why our Puppet freak departed from his room, we also departed to throw up. And then…

…**THAT LITLE RETARD IN THE PUMPKING ****MASK WAS A FREAKING UCHIHA TO!!!**

Well then after Kisame went away to get now the third Uchiha and our new medic plaid with the daughter of her old friend as Deidara come inside and said something about broken water?

Hmm…what was that again about pregnant and broken water? Then I suddenly saw my partner, Riako, Konan, Zetsu and the two Uchiha's jumped up in panic.

Then, it suddenly dawned on me…HOLLY FUCKING JASHIN!!!

I really thought that I will die on that birth, and wow the blond knows more cussing then me. And then we needed to save the child. Well I needed to hold him while Riako scanned his chakra and then come the CPR. Man, Kisame and the others really screamed in panic in the other room. Well I nearly fainted when suddenly…

"**IT IS A GIRL!!!"**

They couldn't be freaking serious over there. Well after getting in the other room, it was really a little girl. Wow, I think I can ask Itachi if I can sacrifice some of the guys going after her.

Well and then that woman said something to Kakuzu that made most of us faint.

"…congratulations daddy…"

I CAN'T BE FUCKING PREGNANT!!!

And now I…oh I think I found him.

Oh Kakuzu…mommy and babby want some fun with daddy, and I'm not speaking about money. Hey, you can't run away from me!

Man I really hope that I don't get twins, but I really need him now.

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: so this was Hidan's part, the next one will be Konan-can… 


	6. Konan

A/N: ok guys after this chapter are still Sasori and Kisame left and then this fic will end. If I have luck I can get the three parts up today or latest tomorrow…

VI. Konan

* * *

This is all so wonderful. I mean we have got now two little angels in the organization about who we need to take care of and a third is already on his or her way to us. I'm so exited about this, and beside that I got a new friend. Finally I have someone with who I can talk about woman things. Riako is really nice and I'm happy every time Hanabi-chan is here by us.

Well the news about first Deidara's and then later Hidan's pregnancy were shocking, but also envy some. I also want to have a child which I can call my own, but for this I need to convince a certain orange-red head and I just know how to do this. I will go shopping today and drag Riako also with me, she is in desperate need for a boyfriend.

Yep, I want to get my best friend hooked up with someone, so I will help her and get my mind of off the desperate want to grab Pein, drag him in a closet and make a baby with him.

I was thinking for a long time as to who would be the perfect match to her, well five of the guys are already out of the play, four because they have a family together or will soon have and one because he is mine even if he likes it or not. So that only left four guys, but then I found out that Tobi likes Zetsu, soo kawaii!

I think Itachi will get a shock if he finds this one out about his cousin. So Tobi and Zetsu were also out.

Well Kisame is rather protective for her and I also think that he has some sort of affection and tender feelings for her, but Riako only sees him as a friend or a brother. That means I also need to find a girl for Kisame, hey didn't Orochimaru's old student, erm what was her name again…? Oh yes Anko say that she thinks Kisame looks cute? Then it is settled because I will go today shopping with her and we will drag Riako with us I will talk with her about this.

That only leaves Sasori, he is perfect. Both are artists, both are secretive, Sasori is only four centimeters higher then her and they would look cute together. Now is the only problem that Sasori still seems a bit angry at her because of Deidara. Really that guy, but I will get them together even if that is the last thing I do.

Hmm…I think I should talk with her about this, or would that be to sudden? Well we need to get Sasori's heart to open up a bit for her, yesterday's encounter in the kitchen wasn't the best start. I don't know what happened fully, but when I neared the kitchen Riako run past me with teary eyes. After that I went after her and she told me something she didn't even told Kisame because she feared that then he would grab Sameshada and stamp in to Kirigakure to kill everyone. After hearing the story from her I was also fighting with the urge to go there and set that whole damned village in flames. She was only twelve and she sacrificed herself for her mother and the other female in the family. The poor thing, I could only wrap my arms protectively around her and let her cry on my shoulder while I pulled her as close to my body as possible.

Now thinking back at that we will have to wait with '_that'_ part of the shopping trip, but this also explained the scars on her back which were made by a kunai. Kisame will go ballistic on they old village, but I don't care. So when he walks in I tell him, I didn't even notice Sasori standing in the door only when he suddenly asked if it was true what I told Kisame about what they did with Riako in her old village.

I didn't need to answer then she walked inside with a sad smile on her lips. She knew that I told the two. I felt a bit guilty for telling without her permission, but her eyes told me that she was happy that I did it.

I watched as Kisame hugged her protectively as if you would embrace a hurt child, she returned his embrace and new tears run down her check. I heard Kisame apologizing to her because he wasn't there to protect her and her family. I also begun to feel tears rise in my eyes as I watched them. Sasori only stood there, not moving his gaze from the two.

After a five minutes we heard a faint cry from upstairs. One of the twins is awake, and this was confirmed to us by a rather sleepy looking Itachi dashing inside the kitchen with let down hair and only in his pajama pants, and begun fixing two bottles of milk. After he was ready he left the kitchen hurriedly. He is getting good in being a father.

Well Anko is here in a five minutes so I grabbed Riako's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen so that we could get ready before Anko arrives.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: well the next one will be the fore last chapter featuring Sasori… 


	7. Sasori

A/N: and here comes the fore last chapter of the fiction and it could happen that after this I will also do the last chapter…

VII. Sasori

* * *

I'm sitting now here by the window of my room and look outside at my partner while he is creating some of his clay birds and shows them his children. The twins find it really amusing, suddenly both stop giggling and look silently at the figure nearing them, Deidara also turns to see the person the twins noticed. My hand clinches in to a fist while I watch Itachi wrap his arms around Deidara and kiss him on the check. The twins are giggling again happily.

I'm not jealous, but I don't think that Itachi could make Deidara happy, but he seems so. I'm only worried for Deidara's happiness, the blond can be sometimes such a baka and yet, he is happy.

I'm still mad at Itachi, but I can't be mad at Deidara or…Riako. When I think of her I feel guilty and angry at myself for how I threatened her yesterday. I got mad at her again when I heard Itachi thanking her for using her jutsu. She was a bit confused, but accepted the rear thanks of the Uchiha. Then she walked in to the kitchen and then we got in a fight again. I think I lost my control back then, then I showed her roughly against the wall and pressed by body against hers while pinning her arms to the wall.

I expected her to fight back like every other would do, but then I felt her body shake in fear and I noticed a tear sliding down her face. I pulled away a bit and tried to whip it away, but she slapped my hand away and screamed that I should not touch her and with that she run out of the kitchen. Her acting confused me back then, but now, that I know what was done to her…

I feel totally disgusted myself for forcing her to remember a scene which probably happened rather often on that night before her clan was executed. I want to apologize to her, but she went away with Konan and Orochimaru's old student Anko. Kisame meanwhile is furious and is working out plans how to torture the people of they old village.

Everyone is bussy now, only I'm the one sitting here alone in my room and think. I'm such an complete idiot.

I know that it was Riako's jutsu which got Deidara pregnant, but they fought with each other right after she was attacked by those tracker nins as we later found out. Maybe I was only because of the fact furious that I was so used to Deidara running every time around me and only being near me, but because of the pregnancy he was les and les near me and I think I missed him on my side and the knowledge that the child under Deidara's heart would belong to Itachi made my blood boil.

Itachi and me are in a way quiet similar. We both are cold and don't often show emotions to the world around us and I think I feared that not that I'm losing Deidara, but also that Itachi would break his soul in to thousand shards. I was so angry, but if I think about it in the silence which is surrounding me like a soft and calming veil I think my anger wasn't even back then against the Uchiha for taking away my Dei, but at myself for not appreciating him more and so losing him.

I let out a deep sight.

Why are human emotions only so confusing to understand, but I have made my deception. When Riako returns with Konan I will wait till she is alone and then I will go and apologize to her. I know that it is not my stile, but every time I remember her tears I feel a strange pan fog pain in my chest.

I can't describe it, but I know that it is there and will not ease. Now I really wish that Chiyo-baachan would be still here, so that I could ask her about what it could be that I feel, but she is dead and I can't bring her back…

Slowly I turn my gaze back to the window and look down at my partner and his happy little family and I can't help it to feel happy for them and envy them at the same time.

I can only hope that the twins will never need to suffer the same pain I went through in my childhood and that Riako will forgive me, I can't see her seeding her tears then it breaks my soul in thousand peaces…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: ok I know that this is not long, but as said everyone is expressing here they feelings and this is by everyone different. So the next chapter will be the final one… 


	8. Kisame

A/N: hey guys, we have finally reached the last chapter of the fic. I want to thank everyone who has read the story…

VIII. Kisame

* * *

I could rip someone apart and I have a good idea just who. That slimy little runt of a Mizukage. First of all he uses the time I'm not there to chapter Riako's family and then kill them and what his men did…I already want to vomit by even the mare thought about it. I swear when we don't have all those missions and I don't need to keep one eye on the twins. Don't get the wrong picture; I love to be around the two little ones mostly that I'm also one of they godparents.

Yep, we all decided that if the kids are born we will all be they godparents.

They are really cute and Yumi will probably look like a female version of her father, she has her father's cute nose to. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not interested in my partner in such a way, I only say what I think and Itachi ha really a cute nose. Ask the others they will agree with me.

Well if I have some longer free time I will go to a nice little 'visit' back home to Kirigakure and have a little 'chat' with everyone.

When Deidara got pregnant I immediately knew who the cause of this was. I remember my heart beating so fast that I thought that it would stop beating any moment as I run through the forest. I felt so incredibly happy and relived when suddenly she stood in front of me after all those years. I couldn't help, but hug her.

After so many years I finally got her back near me. The only person who threatened me as a human and cared for me. I was rather happy when Leader-sama allowed her to join Akatsuki, now was she with us and we would not get separated again. But I think something changed….

I can't look at her anymore and see that smiling young girl she was, but the beautiful young woman she become. I don't want to tell her or better I can't because I feel that the only love she feels for me is that of a sister for her brother. It hurts, but I'm still happy.

Oh and have I already mentioned that it come out that Tobi is in reality an Uchiha. Wow no one would have guessed that, mostly Hidan stood near a nervous break down as he heard that his favorite sacrifice could easily make him suffer in a genjutsu. Now that sight was priceless.

Well after that comes the nice part that I needed to go and fetch Itachi-san's younger brother who by the way was at the moment probably convincing his pink haired team mate to re-live the Uchiha clan with him.

Man the two brothers have the same death glare, must be some Uchiha thing I think I like Tobi the best.

Well and then come Riako and told us that the baby was coming. Great and after helping the girl up on Karasu's back and then putting up the out cold Uchiha, wow I never knew that they could faint so easily and listening to that damned bird giving me diet tips.

Hey, I'm not fat I only have strong bones and Sameshada was also by me at that moment. I don't have a death wish to get near an Uchiha without a weapon to protect yourself if you know that they would probably get pissed at you.

I think I'm also a bit jealous because of Sasori because of Riako. In any normal way would probably Hidan be the one trying to get near everything which is pretty and wears a skirt, but said Jashinist is at the moment pregnant and running after a rather panicked looking Kakuzu while screaming some things which send cold shivers down my spine and I think I will skip lunch…

Well back to Sasori, I can't get the feeling away that he begins to get interested in Riako. I don't know when it started, but I can clearly see it so when Itachi and Deidara decide to have some 'fun' and Sasori fleas from his room to sleep by Riako I'm already sitting there on my futon on the ground.

Sasori, if you want to get together with my Ria-chan, then you will need to prove me first if you are worthy to be together with her. I will not allow anyone to hurt her ever again so you can make yourself ready that I will protect her.

Oh great, Konan and Riako are back from they shopping trip and they have brought Anko with them, I think I will go and help the girls with they things.

Erm…why are Riako and Konan grinning at me so strangely…

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: so guys this was it. Thanks again for reading… 


End file.
